Falling From Grace
by Almost-Obsessed676
Summary: Nora has just fallen from the Rafters and Patch is now alone, But will it stay that way? or will Nora comeback kicking and screaming that one life time with Patch just isn't enough? REVIEW! NOT FOR THE FAINT HARETED! and who is Kyle?
1. Chapter 1

She smiled Devilishly from the rafters above, as Chauncey realized what she meant. I was proud of My angel Chauncey looked like he had just been hit with a bullet. Nora breathed in deeply, spread her arms out at her sides and she began to fall. I heard bullet being fired but didn't care enough to listen.

My angel was falling.

I forgot about Chauncey, _My _Angel was falling from grace,

From the school rafters I watch in shock as she plummeted, to the Gyms tile floor.

I imagined my self running underneath her, catching her mid fall, Flying to her, but I was utterly

frozen, on the floor covered in my own blood,

"Angel," I barely whispered. I looked up to her, and She smiled, eyes pull of nothing but sweet fog, Nora's gray eyes spiked, her red hair flying behind her.

I heard it before my brain had even caught up to my eyes The sound of Nora hitting the ground, Nora lay on the Gym floor, before I could even think my limes were pushing them self across the floor toward her. Her eyes, her wonderful gray eyes starred up at me blankly, seeing nothing. It toke me long to realized that the ragged chocking noises I was hearing were coming from me. "Angel!" I growled, she did respond "Angel!" I yelled at her, I put my hands on her shoulders and stoke her "Angel! Nora!" I yelled. I finally stopped. Nora was dead. I slowly toke my hands off her, feeling the cold crimson blood between my fingers, I starred at it and a thought came to me: I'd always thought that when someone I knew died for matter how dear they were to me, I wouldn't touch them, that it wouldn't really matter and I would be able to let go, to walk away. How stupid I'd been, now all I wanted to do was to hold Nora, to never let her go to scream at her to come back. "Angel" I said for the last time holding her in my arms


	2. Chapter 2

"Patch?" I asked confused, Patch didn't even looking at me.

what the hell was he doing with that girl in his arms? I knew it was stupid but I was jealous, overwhelmingly so, Patch was _mine, _and I didn't feel like sharing.

"what the hell Patch?" I asked annoyed, why wasn't he listening to me? "Patch?" I asked.

Crimson she was covered in Crimson blood, flowing from the side of her head, making her curly rad hair look bright in comparison, she wasn't facing me but I wondered if she was smiling, Patch always made me smile even if it was just a twist of my lips I couldn't help it. I was startled by a chocking noise-Patch was crying I realized with a start, it sound totally stupid, but I hadn't thought Patch was capable of crying, never in the time I'd known had he cried

then I realized the girl in Patch's arms wasn't breathing, her chest was utterly still, "Oh Patch" I said feeling horrible for yelling at him, "I'm so sorry Patch" I said feeling guilty. I sank down beside him, and rapped my arms around his waste trying to comfort him "Patch" I said in remorse, wondering who she was or if I knew her I looked down at her.

Gray unseeing eyes starred up at something past me, wild red hair untidily kept, fell in her face.

I knew her, but I couldn't figure out who she was, like looking at a picture after waking up from brain sugary, the name was there and I knew it but I couldn't find it. I looked at her again, and this time it was a blow to my chest, the gray foggy unseeing eyes, the red hair, the crimson blood, was all me, I was looking at myself,

I was dead


	3. Chapter 3

Nora

I Watched him step away from me. Hands and jeans still covered in crimson.

"Patch?" I tried again, My voice shaking.

I couldn't really be dead, I mean that's just Hollywood. I walked with Patch out to the parking lot. I tried to step in front of him to stop him, I smacked him on his chest, nothing. I wondered if maybe I was touching his scars, but the empty invisibleness didn't quite feel the same.

I looked over to see Patch pulling his blackberry from his pocket not seeming to notice he was smearing it with blood.

"Rixon" Patch said flatly, holding the phone to his ear.

"_Patch?"_ Rixon's small phone voice asked.

"Call the police" Patch ordered, his black eyes somewhere else.

Rixon was slant on the other end, apparently trying to figure out of to respond.

"Patch why do I need-" Patch cut him off

"Nora's dead. She's laying in the school gym," he said hanging up. _I really am dead I thought numbly._

Patch.

That night I sat on the Archangel, my feet hanging off the edge; I contemplated jumping, if only it'd be that easy. Though human, I was still bound by eternity; The Archangels weren't going to let me off that easily. I hadn't saved Nora for them. And so I would live without her. Easier said then done. I stared out at the black sky crushing them. Nora was off in heaven now, laughing with her loved one's, she'd be there for eternity. She wasn't coming back, and I knew it. I also knew that if there were a way to rub this in my face the Archangels would find it. I'd dream about her with the angels, her loving the angels, and her damning this fallen Angel.

Nora had left me, to save me, but looking back now, I wish she hadn't, I'd sooner take on hell then live here. I laughed, it rang though the park, and I jumped. _Falling from grace again? _I thought bitterly.

Nora

Months of blackness. Unable to touch Patch, unable to tell him of the Shadows spinning around him. Only aloud to see, to watch and know I'd done this.

Patch thought he would be the only one punished for sins, he was wrong;

This was a

Living-well _dieing _hell. But I'd be lying if I said I'd prefer finding "_the light_" because I wouldn't. Now I sat beside Patch in the cold ally rain pouring

Down on use.

Dark Shadows rippled around us, I swat them away. I was smart enough to know they weren't here to help, more likely I'd brought them back from

Hell-or heaven.

Shay had yet to shed one tear since driving from the Archangel, I wish I could say the same, and some how it made me feel better knowing Patch wasn't balling his eyes out over me.

Footsteps approached and Patch smiled, it wasn't the same barely their smile I'd loved, and it was a monishing

Smile reveling white teeth, again something my death had brought. I watched as Patch stood, towering down on a Young Nephilim whom had just rounded the corner. I watch in horror as Patch punched him in the jaw. It was hard to say who was more shocked, the Nephilim or me. Patch threw him into the brick wall. I heard the Nephilim cry in pain, as blood darkened his sandy brown hair. Patch pulled a knife from his pocket and smiled down at the boy. He bent toward him. I didn't notice the Shadows drawing closer to engrossed In what Patch was about to do. Cold sped though me, as the shadows seeped though me. Patch thrust the knife into the boys shoulder, he screamed. "Patch!" I yelled, and he turned to face me glorying holding the knife tight, still red with blood. He wasn't the same Patch I'd loved. He dropped the knife and toke a step forward. I stepped back. And the shadows poured out of me, leaving me in the dark ally. Patch I saw her, I saw Nora. She screamed at me, "Patch!" I'd thought I'd never hear her so angry again. I step toward her, not caring it was probably jus a sign that I was going crazy. She stepped back, away from me, eyes gray and terrified, she looked painfully at me. Then she was gone. 


	4. Chapter 4

Patch

Like a drug addict I couldn't get enough Of Nora. That night I left the Basted Nephilim in the Ally, He wasn't my Problem. I wasn't an idiot, I knew this was probably just some thirsted Game, but honestly I Really didn't care. Now I sped down the Road going far past the speed limit. My phone Rang in my pocket, I pulled it out and tossed it on the Passenger seat. I was done playing nice with Angels with Heaven, they could all go to-well Hell, for all I cared, I smiled at the irony of that state meant.

I'd do anything to get Nora back, and if I went down, I was dragging all of Heaven with me.

Despite the pouring rain someone was walking beside the empty road. They stopped and held out a finger, hailing for a ride. Again I smiled, _perfect_, I stopped the Jeep, and pressed the small button beside me to roll down the window.

I tried to play the "friendly good summation" as best I could, I'm Farley sure I failed, life was a lot harder without my Fall Angel mind control trick.

"Need a ride?" I asked

the guy just stared blank at me from under his hood and got in the car. he didn't seem to care if I was a "friendly good summation" or not.

He reached over and turned the radio up seeming not to care or even notice the glare I shot him.

"Where you headed?" I asked

He leaned back pulled his hood down, and shut his eyes,

"Any where but here" he said not opening his eyes.

He was young maybe in his early twenties, his light brown hair still wet with rain stuck to his head and made him look oddly washed out his whole look reeked of self pity. I stepped on the gas. I mile or so later, I turned under a brig and stopped the car.

"Out" I said. I watched him pull up his hood and get about five feet away from the jeep, and then I went after him. I kicked him in the back, he stumble to the ground. Grabbed his shoulder, and made him face me. I smiled as fear grew in his eyes. He tried to struggle free but I only pushed his arm behind his back, bending, braking. He screamed, I laughed no one here to hear any screams. I punched him and hurled him into the concrete. He let out a moan of pain. _Weak human. _I thought as I approached. Walking slowly letting him hear I was coming, allowing the fear to seep into him, letting him know,

He was going to die, Hell was here and it was time to collect. I stomped on his leg, bending it in a way in wasn't supposed to bend. I laughed harshly at his moan of pain and rolled him to face me.

"Last words?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want?, please! I'll give you anything!"

_Oh anything, Oh he would give me what I wanted, I'd make sure of that._

I reached out and grabbed his hand and broke it.

My hand went to his trout, and squeezed. He coughed gasped and went limp,

"_Patch_!" someone screamed, I turned to face the thundering rain. Nora stood looking at me horrified, her red hair was socked, blue jean the long shelved black shirt. I could almost believe she was real almost believe nothing had ever happened, she had never died, never left me.

"Stop it Patch! Stop right now!" she said. I stepped toward her, wanting nothing more then her. She stepped back, looked at me one more time and was gone.

Nora.

Ten humans, Eleven Nephilim, and Four cats, Had met their End staring up at Patch's unpitying face. He'd become a killer. And there was nothing I could do about it. Heaven knew what Patch was doing, and so did Hell. The worst part of the pain was. I'd done this. I was as responsible for their death as Patch. I'm Sitting on the Archangel my feet dangling over the edge, Patch was sleeping inside. I didn't know what to do. The shadows refused to help me, refused to make me visible. Patch was human, More or less and he would never see me. "Nora" someone said behind me. I turned shocked.

A man stood behind me. I didn't know him. He had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you-you can see me?" I asked,

he laughed humorlessly.

" My names Kyle, and yes I can see you."

"What are you?" I asked

"An angel" he sighed "Nora, I can't let this go on, we have to do something"


	5. Chapter 5

Nora "I know I just-" I just what, still love him?

"I'm lost, I don't know what I _can _do"

Kyle sits beside me.

"Nora you are the only thing to be done," and he was gone.

Patch

It all seem so vary dramatic now, me Patch, falling in _love. _That would never happen again. Nora was gone; end of story, only it wasn't the end of the story as much as I would've loved it to be. It wasn't I was left with the after math. A year it seems like an over statement a year has gone by, _a year without Nora, _yet I'm still falling apart, still ripping.

I'm starting to go insane; I don't eat or sleep regularly and I'm always drunk or stoned,

It sounds horrible and maybe it is. But I want to forget about Nora, about the fact that she ever lived.

I'm sitting in Boo pool hall. At the bar a girl looks over at me, it the about hundredth time, if I wasn't so out of it, I'd probably call her over, or tell her to stop staring, but I didn't.

She was pretty with pale shin and

Shockingly bright almost Cherry colored red hair, it

Popped and made Boo's look scabby, she had huge blue eyes, and oddly resembled a toddler. Her face was core and coaxing, the kind of expression that says: "_ have a secret, want to know? Come over and grab it," she_ looked out of place at Boo's, but still

Enjoying herself.

I glared at her; I was not in the mood for redheads.

She rolled her baby eyes at me and started walking over. She wasn't human I'd known that the minute she walked though the door, I'd guessed Nephilim

But I wasn't sure now, that didn't quite fit her.

"Patch" said the girl, she smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"No I'm no Nephilim, no I'm much more useful"

She teased coyly

"What are you?" I asked my voice surprisingly strong.

"Oh I'm just a little tiny, angel of death" she smiled,

"Useful ain't I?" I jumped to my feet and grabbed her by the arm, yanking her behind me as I exited Boo's though the back door.

She struggled; I guessed she'd been watching me. Waiting for me to be in a public place, now I was dragging her away from the safety of a public place.

I slammed the door open and shoved her against the brick wall of Boo's.

"Speak little bird" I said,

"What's wrong? Afraid?" I laughed

She tried to yank her arm away. I slammed her against the wall. Pressing my body against hers.

I imagined everything I'd do to her, every bone I'd brake every line I'd Crosse. She gasped and struggled harder now, fear flowing, seeping into her.

"Cat got your tug?" I glowed I was done waiting

"They'll come looking for me, they'll hunt you done if you hurt me," she threatened, I punched her in the jaw and she screamed

"Fine! I'll tell you what I've seen " she yelped,

"Good girl"

"Nora's not gone, she's here, with you."

"Bull, that's crap," I said I didn't believe it-or at least I knew I shouldn't, but I wanted to.

"You've made our job a lot easier,

Everyone you've hurt everyone you've killed, Nora's felt it" she smiled,

"At first we thought we could make you stop by showing her to you, but then, oh then we decided that a few humans weren't such a bad price to pay, why do it our selves when you can do it a million times better," she laughed again, whipping blood from her lip. "Thank you Patch, you won't die, you and Nora you bond by punishment now. And when judgment come….well I don't think you'll have to look vary hard to find the answer for what will happen then," she sneered, and I knew that she'd been sent here, just for this, just to rub it in my face.

"you. Are. Never. Going. To. See. Her. Again." She said, making every word a sentence. And she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

I shove my hand into the brick wall of Boo's,

Pain shoots though it, and I bite my lip.

"Patch" someone asked me.

My head spins to look at the person, even though I know it is a man calling my name.

A man stands beside me in the rain. Light brown hair and impossible blue eyes star at me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh my name is Kyle,…..Nora's waiting"

No two other words could have caught me more off guard; I was to stunned to say anything.

The man stuck out his hand, and I toke it.

Pain shot though me and I fell to the ground. My brain was on fire. Then everything was black.

"I'll be seeing you again soon." He said.

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling of my apartment. Thinking about the one thing I'd been avoiding,

Nora, if the angel of death was telling the truth-I didn't want it to be true, Nora didn't deserve that,

I did.

Something moved in my line of vision.

_The archangels _

I sat up, and stared someone was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, the lights were off and I couldn't even make out the gender of the person-or angel. I jump out of bed and grab the person by the hair.

Someone yelps in pain and says

"_Patch_?"

_Nora._

- Nora

"Patch?" I say. He's ripping my hair out.

"Nora!" Patch almost screams, pulling me around to face him. He looks in my eyes and kisses me. I kiss him back. I've been waiting to long for this and a million others like it.

"Patch" I say again.


End file.
